


Компьютеризация

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Series: Офис!au [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Human, Autism Spectrum, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hastur-centric (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: У Хастура размеренная, ничем не выделяющаяся жизнь обычного офисного работника. Каждый день похож на предыдущий, но ему это нравится, он не любит сюрпризы. А потому для него становится настоящим потрясением, когда начальство вдруг решает ввести у них в офисе компьютеры, которые Хастур вживую никогда не видел.





	Компьютеризация

**Author's Note:**

> What's a computer?

Хастур потянулся и клацнул зубами, заставляя остальных людей отшатнуться, насколько позволяло узкое пространство лифта. Утро у него самого началось не очень, и потому он ради интереса надеялся хоть немного испортить его остальным.

Офисные служащие были самыми скучными и самыми несчастными людьми из всех, что видел Хастур. За двадцать три года работы он наслушался столько грустных монологов, что если бы записывал, мог бы с легкостью написать целую книгу. Но, несмотря на жалобы, люди продолжали работать. Не жаловались лишь единицы, и Хастур был в их числе. Ему нравилась его работа.

Пусть каждый день был почти копией предыдущего, его это вполне устраивало. Хастур был человеком, который не любит сюрпризы и перемены, потому размеренная, ничем не выделяющаяся жизнь с девяти до шести его более чем устраивала. К тому же не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы печатать отчеты, да иногда созваниваться с другими отделами. Ничего и никогда нового не происходило.

Однако сегодня Хастур с самого пробуждения почувствовал, что  
день будет не таким, как все. До выхода из дома все было, как и всегда, и Хастур даже подумал, что предчувствие может не оправдаться. Но как только он вышел, буквально прямо перед дверью его окатило волной грязной воды из огромной лужи. Хастур поджал губы, сдерживая все бранные слова, которые были готовы из них вырваться. Говорить их все равно было уже некому: пока он стоял в ступоре, виновный автобус скрылся в конце улицы.

Идти на работу в таком виде было нельзя, потому Хастур, проклиная все на свете, в первую очередь жопоглазых водителей автобусов и дрянную лондонскую погоду, вернулся обратно. Дома он обнаружил, что его единственная чистая, глаженная рубашка была теперь в бурых подтеках из-за лужи, в добавок еще все новые костюмы были в химчистке. Он жил один и не всегда успевал вовремя их забрать. Потому ему ничего больше не оставалось, как надеть мятую рубашку, так как погладить он ее уже не успевал, и костюм на два размера меньше, который он носил лет десять назад. После чего Хастур снова покинул квартиру и, поймав такси, поспешил на работу, надеясь, что не сильно опоздал.

В офисе его ждал еще один сюрприз. Хастур не делил сюрпризы на приятные и нет, потому что все сюрпризы для него были одинаково раздражающими. Но если бы делил, то этот сюрприз определенно был бы в категории неприятных. Он все же опоздал на работу, но это уже было не так важно. На его столе лежал отчет, который он сам же и написал несколько дней назад и лично отнес начальнику. Наверное что-то там не понравилось, раз он решил его вернуть. Хастур сгреб листы и пробежался глазами по красным пометкам. Насколько он помнил, в отчете не было никаких ошибок, когда он его писал. Хастур вообще редко допускал ошибки, особенно, когда речь заходила о подсчетах. У него, что в голове, что на столе всегда был порядок.

Полдня, до обеда он провел в попытках понять, что же сделал не так. Все данные были в полном порядке и согласовании, потому он решился напрямую спросить у начальника…

Обед он ел молча, поставив контейнер с салатом как всегда между степлером и телефоном на общем столе, где самовольно выделил себе стул уже давно. Начальника он прождал минут двадцать, прежде чем тот смог его принять. Когда ему извиняющимся тоном заявили, что да, не было ошибки в отчете, секретарша перепутала, бла-бла-бла, Хастур почувствовал непреодолимое желание треснуть человека перед ним папкой по голове, однако, сдержался. Сухо попрощавшись, он вышел из кабинета, надеясь, что дверь за ним закрылась чуть громче обычного.

Во время обеда тихий офис превращался в… чуть менее тихий офис. Хастур обычно не принимал участия в разговорах, но внимательно слушал, о чем говорят другие. Нытье сотрудников почему-то поднимало ему настроение, словно он был самим Сатаной и лично создал бюрократию, а теперь наслаждался плодами своих трудов. Но сегодня что-то в смешавшимся потоке мыслей коллег его насторожило. Одна фраза, брошенная кем-то в личном разговоре, заставила Хастура отложить вилку и развернуться, ища глазами говорившего.

Речь шла о том, что кто-то где-то слышал, как кто-то кому-то сказал, что скоро в их жизни грядут перемены, и в офисе будет новое оборудование, с которым все манипуляции с отчетами будут проще. Хастур насторожился. Неужели привезут новые печатные машинки? Хорошо бы, а то его уже давно не пропечатывает «х».

***

Хастур работал в кабинете, который находился в достаточном отдалении от лифта, что было еще одним поводом любить свою работу. Благодаря расположению, в кабинете всегда было достаточно тихо, чтобы спокойно и не отвлекаясь печатать.

Это был довольно маленький кабинет с двумя столами, один из которых занимал Хастур, а другой, с недавнего времени, парень по имени Лигур. Он был спокоен и всегда говорил по делу, чем заслужил симпатию Хастура практически с первого дня. Со временем он узнал, что Лигур работает в этой компании примерно столько же, сколько и сам Хастур, и выразил сожаление, что они не встретились раньше, ведь все, кто сидел в этом кабинете наедине с Хастуром до него, были недовольны молчаливым соседом. По их словам, которые ему передавал каждый раз начальник, видимо, в попытке заставить его больше сблизиться с коллегами, «им было от этого неуютно, и это нарушало рабочую атмосферу». Хотя Хастур не понимал, чем молчание и спокойная работа в тишине может нарушить какую-то там атмосферу.

Лигур не требовал от него общения, а потому оно как-то само началось между ними, ненавязчиво вплетаясь в их рабочие будни.

— Ты уже слышал? — спросил Лигур, как только зашел в офис после обеда, и хмуро свел брови к переносице.

Хастур на секунду поднял на него взгляд от очередного отчета, над которым работал с тех пор, как перестал злиться из-за несуществующей ошибки в прошлом.

— О чем ты? — буркнул он, снова погружаясь в работу.

— У нас появится новое оборудование. Они называют все это «компьютеризация». Завтра будет собрание, — ответил Лигур.

Он звучал не слишком довольно, но не это привлекло внимание Хастура. Он замер, как сидел, а затем, поняв, что поработать сейчас не получится, внимательно взглянул на коллегу. Слово, произнесенное Лигуром, было ему не знакомо, потому вызвало интерес.

— Что?

Кажется, Лигур понял его удивление по-своему.

— Это прогресс, — сказал он со странной интонацией и сел за свой стол.

Больше Хастур не слышал от него ни звука, Лигур сосредоточился на работе, ну или по крайней мере сделал вид.

В аквариуме у соседней стены хамелеон высунул голову из укрытия и посмотрел на Хастура, который так и не смог снова сосредоточиться на отчете. Вообще-то он хотел бы, чтобы вместо хамелеона в аквариуме жили тропические лягушки. Он давно мечтал о том, чтобы их завести, но все не было повода пойти в зоомагазин и купить для них все необходимое. Но вот однажды начальнику показалось, что в их с Лигуром кабинете слишком пусто, и дал распоряжение, чтобы они завели рыбок. Он даже принес аквариум, только вот все остальное должны были купить они сами. Хастур задохнулся от наглости начальства, но, поджав губы, промолчал.

— У меня в детстве была рыбка, — сказал тогда Лигур, — она сдохла от того, что я забыл почистить аквариум. Предлагаю что-нибудь более надежное, раз уж у нас теперь стоит эта штука, — он указал на грязный стеклянный параллелепипед.

Хастур даже улыбнулся, представляя, как сбудется его мечта о лягушках, однако на следующий день в вымытом аквариуме сидело существо с трехпалыми лапами и лениво вращающее каждым глазом по отдельности.

— Что это? — прохрипел он, пораженно.

— Хамелеон, — ответил Лигур буднично, не поднимая головы.

Хастур бросил на коллегу раздраженный взгляд.

— Но ты мне даже ничего не сказал. Это наш общий кабинет. Я вот хотел, чтобы там были лягушки.

Лигур наконец посмотрел на него, и у Хастура от чего-то вдруг сбивчиво забилось сердце, когда он случайно, впервые за все время их работы, встретился с бездной его почти черных спокойных глаз.

— Да, ты прав, извини, — сказал Лигур после некоторого молчания, во время которого Хастур чувствовал, как его бросило, сначала в жар, а потом в холод.

Лигур что-то еще ему сказал, но Хастур его не услышал. Словно больной, он опустился на свой стул, пытаясь переварить внезапные эмоции. Хамелеон, который появился в его кабинете против его воли, был уже не так важен. У Лигура были очень завораживающее глаза, и Хастур понял, что заметил это только сейчас. Странно, как за все время их работы, они до сих пор не пересекались прямыми взглядами. Наверное, он и правда плохо уживался с коллегами, раз начал узнавать того, кто работал совсем рядом, только через такой большой промежуток времени.

Со временем странное чувство отпустило его, и Хастур снова погрузился в приятное для себя дело. Он даже не заговаривал потом с Лигуром об этом инциденте, и вскоре сам перестал нервничать по этому поводу.

***

На следующий день и правда было собрание. У Хастура было ощущение, словно предыдущий день запустил череду каких-то неприятных событий, которые постепенно накроют его и похоронят под собой. Собрание было непростое.

— С персональными компьютерами вам будет проще работать, — вещал человек с фальшивой, натянутой улыбкой. — Забудьте о печатных машинках, они — прошлый век. Будущее за всемирной компьютеризацией.

Собрание продлилось еще минут десять, в течение которых человек-с-улыбкой рассказывал о всех преимуществах компьютера.

Несмотря на то, что офис, в котором работал Хастур, был довольно старым, а начальник иногда просто поражал своей способностью раздражать, организационные дела у них делались удивительно быстро. После собрания пришли какие-то люди и всем поставили на стол и под него железные коробки с проводами. Хастур в ужасе смотрел на них, не представляя, сможет ли совладать с новыми технологиями. За сорок пять лет жизни он не встречал компьютеров лично, а теперь, видимо, обязан был мириться с одним из них на своем рабочем месте. Неизменный порядок на столе был теперь испорчен. Хастуру пришлось убрать все, что стояло на столе двадцать три года подряд, не меняя положения, а после еще попытаться уместить все обратно с учетом того, что большую часть места теперь занимал компьютер. Ему удалось разместить папки и калькулятор, но чувство прекрасного уже было растоптано. К тому же, у него забрали его печатную машинку, и Хастуру даже стало стыдно за то, что он был недоволен ее дефектной буквой «х».

Уронив голову на руки, он сидел, пытаясь успокоить панику. Привычный порядок вещей менялся, это было не к добру.

Пришел Лигур и похлопал его по плечу. Хастур вздрогнул и выпрямился, подняв взгляд на коллегу. Но тут же отвел его, встретившись с внимательными и неподвижными темными глазами.

— Тут есть руководство, — сказал Лигур, подходя к своему компьютеру и беря толстую, синюю книжку рядом с ним.

Хастур взглянул на свой экземпляр и неохотно приоткрыл его.

Хастуру всегда казалось, что руководства к использованию должны быть написаны на понятном для простого пользователя языке. Возможно, то, что находилось у него в руках, не было исключением, но он все равно с трудом понимал, о чем речь, читая его. Ему удалось включить компьютер примерно с шестой попытки, когда не без труда разобрался, куда и что должно быть воткнуто, и сколько кнопок нужно нажать, чтобы одна из коробок загудела. Когда все заработало, он даже улыбнулся, чувствуя некое удовлетворение от скромной победы. Краем глаза он заметил, что Лигур наблюдает за ним, прикрыв книгой нижнюю часть лица. Видимо, при всех этих манипуляциях с проводами он выглядел крайне бестолковым, чем рассмешил коллегу, который наверняка не испытывал проблем с технологиями. Хастура бросило в краску, и он подавил улыбку, демонстративно уткнувшись в руководство. Но вот дальше включения он не продвинулся. Экран светился символами, а в руководстве было не очень понятно сказано, что это значит и что с ними делать. Там было написано что-то про окна, но Хастур с растущим отчаянием не понимал, как они работают. Лигур с сосредоточенным лицом тоже листал справочник. Хастур, со стыдом вспомнив выражение его лица, не стал просить о помощи, чтобы не краснеть еще сильнее за свою несовременность.

Нормально поработать так и не получилось, благо, ничего действительно серьезного от него пока не просили, а потому, спустя два часа, бросив попытки что-нибудь понять в синей книжке, Хастур погрузился в какие-то вычисления и пропал до конца рабочего дня. Благо, математика всегда его привлекала и давалась хорошо, потому он и пошел на экономиста.

Когда на часах уже было почти шесть, его отвлек Лигур, который, вместо того, чтобы как и в любой другой день попрощаться и пойти домой, подошел к нему и предложил сходить выпить. Хастур поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд, пытаясь снова включиться в реальность и понять причину такого предложения. В конце концов, он просто спросил об этом напрямую.

— Нет никакой причины, — отозвался Лигур, улыбаясь, — просто сегодня был тяжелый день, столько всего нового, понимаешь. Хочется отдохнуть, и я как раз собирался выпить. Ну так что, ты со мной?

Сначала Хастур хотел отказаться, ведь он так давно не бывал в барах, что даже отвык от людей, с которыми можно было поговорить о чем-то, кроме работы, к тому же, сегодня была только среда, но с другой стороны… День и правда был тяжелым. Несмотря на успокаивающие вычисления, он все еще чувствовал нервное напряжение и страх перед тем будущим днем, когда ему все же придется работать в новых условиях. Хорошо подумав, он коротко кивнул, надеясь, что его согласие на нетипичный для него вечер не испортит остаток дня. Однако, Лигур внушал доверие: пока Хастур думал, соглашаться или нет, он просто ждал ответа, не торопил и даже не уговаривал. Так что спокойствие, которое чувствовалось рядом с этим человеком, убедило его в том, что он все сделал правильно.

***

Они взяли по пиву в каком-то уютном местечке со стенами, обитыми деревянными панелями. Хастур, немного нервничавший, что будет много людей, успокоился. Из посетителей — только компания мужчин, уже изрядно пьяных, но тихих. Бармен спокойно занимался своими делами, под потолком бормотал маленький телевизор. Место, очевидно, было не слишком популярное, но навевало только приятные мысли. Хастур про себя отметил, что у Лигура хороший вкус насчет выбора места для отдыха вне дома.

Они сели за маленький столик у стены, практически коснувшись коленями друг с другом. На мягком диванчике было прохладно и удобно. Уютная атмосфера располагала к неспешной беседе. Хастур, обычно испытывавший с этим затруднения, сам себе поразился, когда обнаружил себя непринужденно общающимся с Лигуром.

Он глотнул из кружки, глядя поверх края на собеседника, и еще раз поразился чувству, которое рождалось в нем, когда Лигур был рядом. Они словно были знакомы всю жизнь, и Хастур уже не мог быть уверен, что это не так. Все то время, когда они не знали друг друга, представлялось теперь затянувшимся сном, после которого он наконец очнулся.

Думая об этом, он почувствовал необходимость признаться в том, что мучило его сегодня весь день.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, поставив кружку на стол, — на самом деле я ничего не понимаю в компьютерах.

Лигур отнял кружку от лица и удивленно посмотрел на него. Хастур заметил, как смешинки пробежались в его темных глазах.

— Я знаю, — ответил Лигур, — это заметно. Но и я, если честно, тоже ничего не понимаю.

Хастур с секунду пораженно смотрел на Лигура, в офисе он принял его молчаливую сосредоточенность за понимание. Но теперь он почувствовал, как груз всего дня свалился с его плеч. Хастур засмеялся, пригибаясь к столу и хватаясь за кружку, не думая об ее устойчивости. Лигур прыснул в пиво, которое все еще держал, и его смех вторил смеху Хастура.

Было отчего-то очень приятно видеть Лигура таким. Обычно такой серьезный и спокойный, он становился мягче и понятнее, когда смеялся, и, хотя возможно это Хастуру только казалось, даже глаза его становились чуть светлее.

Отсмеявшись, они посмотрели друг на друга. Лигур мягко улыбался, и у Хастура приятно зашлось сердце от нежности в его взгляде. В молчании между ними повисла атмосфера взаимной симпатии. Удивительно, что даже прожив столько лет в одиночестве, люди все еще имеют шанс найти родственную душу. Того человека, который сможет так хорошо понимать тебя. Затаив дыхание, Хастур осторожно подался навстречу Лигуру, и их губы мягко соприкоснулись на мгновение. Но этого хватило, чтобы пожар в груди Хастура резко вспыхнул, разливаясь теплом по всему телу, и заставляя сердце гулко отдаваться в ушах.

***

— Думаю, нам пора идти домой, — сказал Лигур.

Они еще немного посидели в баре. Никто их не выгонял, кажется, их даже не замечали. Пьяная компания была занята своим разговором, бармен все еще протирал кружки, и никому не было дела до странной парочки в деловых костюмах, что не могла оторвать взгляда друг от друга.

Хастур посмотрел на часы и согласился. Завтра все же был рабочий день, и стоило подготовиться к нему, физически и морально. Они заплатили за пиво и вышли на улицу. Вечер был приятным. Прохладный ветерок пробирался под пиджак, контрастируя с нагретым в помещении телом.

Они пошли вдоль улицы, Лигур спокойно улыбался, кажется, он тоже был доволен этим вечером. Хастур чувствовал, как в его жизни происходят перемены, и это волновало. Однако, к привычному волнению примешивалось еще что-то, более легкое и искрящее где-то внутри живота, что-то, что заставляло его сердце радостро сжиматься. Лигур оказался важной частью его жизненного пазла под названием «счастье», и он, наконец-то, спустя столько лет, ее нашел. Завтрашний день пытался пугать его, нависнув над головой и из памяти светя экраном с непонятными иконками, но каждый раз, как Лигур легонько касался кончиками пальцем его ладони, пока они шли, страх отступал, пока совсем не растворился в приятном ощущении тепла у сердца.

— Вот здесь я живу, — сказал Лигур и остановился у приятного на вид трехэтажного дома.

Хастуру отчегото стало немного грустно. Все же, завтра они увидятся, но сегодня хотелось продлить подольше, идти домой одному представлялось ужасно скучной перспективой. Лигур стоял у двери, очевидно ожидая, пока он попрощается. Хастур шагнул к нему и крепко обнял, Лигур тихо охнул и обнял в ответ, прижимаясь всем своим горячим телом.

— Нам обязательно нужно прощаться до завтра? — спросил Хастур, все еще не размыкая объятий, и услышал ответ, который заставил его сердце радостно забиться.

— Не обязательно, если ты не хочешь.

Лигур улыбался ему и Хастур сам не удержался от улыбки. Они вошли в дом и поднялись в квартиру, которую занимал Лигур.

Внешне она была похожа на ту, в которой жил сам Хастур, но только вещи лежали в легком хаотичном уюте, которого не было в аккуратно расставленных предметах быта в квартире Хастура. Это их и отличало, Лигур был уютным, наверное, именно эта черта и привлекла в нем, когда они встретились впервые. Хастур же был слишком холоден для того, чтобы нравиться людям, однако, Лигур, кажется, недостатков не видел.

— Хочешь чаю? — гостеприимно предложил он, и Хастур, увлеченно осматривающийся по сторонам, медленно кивнул.

Чуть позже они сели на диван. Пока чай остывал на столике, Лигур вновь улыбнулся ему теплой улыбкой, отчего Хастур вспомнил то, как некоторое время назад они так же приятно сидели в баре, вот только теперь они были совсем одни. Непринужденная беседа сама напрашивалась, было так хорошо, что обычно замкнутому Хастуру захотелось разговаривать.

— У тебя очень хорошая квартира, — сказал он, надеясь, что не прозвучал банально.

— Спасибо, — все еще с улыбкой ответил Лигур.

Мягкий лунный свет лился в окно, освещая комнату, потому они не стали включать общий свет, напольной лампы вполне хватало для освещения того островка, который они выбрали для общения. Хастур смотрел на Лигура, сидящего рядом. Приятное тепло окутывало их обоих, а сладкий чай дополнял картину отличного вечера.

Но что-то все же выбивалось из общего спокойствия. Хастур заметил, как Лигур повел плечами, отставляя кружку.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, да, — ответил Лигур, чуть смущенно, — прости, неподвижная работа сказывается, просто немного мышцы затекли.

Недолго думая, Хастур поднялся и, зайдя за спинку дивана, положил руки на плечи Лигура. Тот слегка охнул и удивленно обернулся, а после, прочитав во взгляде Хастура желание помочь, мягко улыбнулся, позволяя размять свои плечи.

Хастур действовал аккуратно, осторожно растирая ладонями мышцы, и хоть Лигур был в рубашке, кажется, массаж ему помогал. Хастур разминал ладонями и пальцами плечи, чуть задевая шею, отчего дыхание Лигура сбивалось и становилось тише. Постепенно дружеский массаж превратился во что-то более интимное. Хастур уже сам чувствовал приятное томление внутри. Плечи под его пальцами уже были расслабленны, но он все равно продолжал нежно гладить и растирать их, просто уже наслаждаясь ощущением теплого тела под ладонями.

В какой-то момент, когда Хастур в очередной раз провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника к шее, Лигур издал тихий стон. Скорее всего он просто наслаждался массажем и забылся, но Хастур все равно почувствовал мелкую дрожь во всем теле. Он застыл, еле касаясь пальцами плеч, и встретился взглядом с Лигуром, повернувшим к нему голову. Глаза его вновь были черными и глубокими, и мелкие блики растущей луны отражались в них. У Хастура перехватило дыхание, он, как завороженный обошел диван, не отрывая взгляда, и остановился. Он хотел что-то сделать, но не решался или не знал, что. Лигур улыбнулся и, взяв его за руки, потянул на себя. Хастур медленно сел ему на колени, упершись руками в грудь. От Лигура исходило тепло и легкий запах одеколона, выветрившегося за день. Его грудь вздымалась под ладонями. Хастур все глядел на его раскрытые, полные губы, и когда Лигур положил руки ему на поясницу, притягивая ближе, он наклонился и поцеловал его. Лигур отвечал ему, нежно поглаживая спину. Они были прижаты друг к другу, и на секунду Хастуру показалось, что они больше не существуют по-отдельности. Когда Лигур положил ладони ему на грудь, расстегивая рубашку, он проделал то же самое.

Кожа под тканью была горячая и чуть влажная, Хастур погладил пальцами ключицы и плечи, чувствуя ладонями твердые мышцы на груди. Лигур наклонился к его шее и покрыл ее поцелуями, спускаясь к плечу и вызывая тихий стон. Хастур прикрыл глаза, действуя наощупь. В груди сладко томило, а в паху разливалось тепло. Он прижался торсом к Лигуру еще ближе, чувствуя и его возбуждение, и ответил, когда Лигур снова поцеловал его, нежно придерживая за скулы ладонями. Через мгновение рука Лигура уже скользнула к его брюкам и, расстегнув ремень, накрыла его член. Хастур издал очередной стон и подался вперед, упав грудью на плечо Лигура, который тут же легонько укусил его за шею и, освободив свой член из белья, обхватил их обоих ладонью.

Касание чьей-то нежной кожи к своей заставило Хастура подавиться вдохом. Он вцепился руками в плечи Лигура и замер, в то время, как тот медленно двигал рукой, выдыхая горячий воздух ему в шею и прижавшись носом. Губы приятно щекотали чувствительное место у плеча. Хастур, отдаваясь приятным ощущениям во всем теле от всех действий Лигура сразу, обнял его, положив одну руку на жесткие волосы на затылке. Лигур обхватил губами кожу на его плече и Хастур не смог сдержать стон.

Тем временем движения рукой становились все смелее. Хастур чувствовал, как подступает оргазм и лишь сильнее прижался к Лигуру, желая быть как можно ближе. Тот прижимал его к себе за спину, рвано дыша. Хастур инстинктивно подавался бедрами навстречу, грудью чувствуя, как сильно бьется сердце Лигура. Перед тем, как кончить, он услышал его тихий стон, из-за чего сам почти закричал, изливаясь ему в руку и чувствуя, как мелкие капельки пота стекают по животу, застывая у ремня расстегнутых брюк.

Напоследок проведя ладонью по щеке Лигура, Хастур, тяжело дыша, опустился рядом с ним и прижался к боку. Лигур вытер руку салфеткой, а потом достал плед и накрыл их обоих, обнимая Хастура, и поглаживая его по волосам. Хастур устроил голову у него на плече. По телу разливалась нега, и даже рукой было лень пошевелить, он чувствовал себя, словно плюшевое облако. Он бы хотел продлить это ощущение подольше, но вскоре он снова вспомнил, что завтра рабочий день. Правда, уходить все еще совсем не хотелось. Лигур, такой теплый и близкий, перебирал его короткие волосы, и казалось, что вся остальная жизнь больше не существует за пределами их дивана. Нет офисов и кабинетов, начальства и компьютеров. Впервые Хастур почувствовал, что изменения не так плохи, если дело касается таких приятных вещей, как их с Лигуром общение. Но работа все же существовала, и когда нега спала, Хастур понял это и спросил Лигура, как теперь быть.

— Оставайся, — сказал ему Лигур расслабленно, а после добавил, повернув голову и глядя в лицо, — пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — просто ответил он, его вполне устраивало это предложение.

***

Утром они прибыли в офис вместе. Как только Хастур вышел из лифта и втянул носом запах родного рабочего места, он тут же готов был привычно провести очередной чудесный день за подсчетами и предсказуемыми записями. Однако, как только он оказался у себя в кабинете и увидел своего нового железного врага, настроение немного испортилось. Общение с Лигуром подарило ему ощущение, что он теперь сможет легче вынести такие изменения на своем столе, но он ошибался. Компьютер своим появлением выбил его из колеи сильнее, чем ему казалось, и даже прекрасно проведенный вечер это не исправил. Привычный порядок вещей рушился, стол не выглядел, как раньше, а вероятность того, что он когда-нибудь сам поймет, как пользоваться новым оборудованием, отпадала сама собой. Ему всегда было сложно следовать новым тенденциям. Хастур попытался успокоиться, переставляя на столе предметы и пытаясь придать рабочему месту хотя бы отдаленно приближенный к старому порядку облик. Но ничего не выходило, Хастур упал головой на руки, вновь предаваясь панике под тихое гудение компьютера.

— Неужели, это все? — сказал он прямо в стол, возможно, от этого его голос прозвучал недостаточно трагично, — я не справлюсь, конец моей работе. Двадцать три года…

— Эй, — тихо позвал его Лигур, поднимаясь со своего места, — нам надо поговорить с начальником. Я думаю, не мы одни не понимаем, как этим пользоваться, по закону он должен нам бесплатные курсы.

Хастура успокоили его слова. Он утер руками лицо, снова беря себя в руки, и готовясь отстаивать свою привычную жизнь, пусть теперь и с небольшими изменениями.

Начальник посмотрел на них из-под очков и сказал то, что не сильно удивило Хастура, но зато заставило вновь почувствовать нарастающее раздражение. Как и всегда этот человек стремился все начать, но разбираться дальше оставлял другим. Хастур искренне не понимал, как он мог вообще стать начальником, но как только он уже готов был это сказать, Лигур вдруг тихо засмеялся, прерывая, и его мысли, и речь начальника, который удивленно замолк, глядя на него.

— Вы же это и другим сотрудникам уже сказали?

Хастур ничего не понимая, смотрел то на Лигура, то на начальника, который в свою очередь, кажется, чувствовал себя так же.

— И что? — наконец выдавил из себя тот, нервничая под неотрывным взглядом Лигура, который к восторгу Хастура выдержал самую настоящую драматическую паузу.

— А то, — сказал Лигур, — что вы не замечаете даже того, что находится у вас под носом.

И прежде, чем начальник открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, подвел его к стеклу, через которое можно было наблюдать за жизнью большей части офиса. Хастур тоже глянул туда и машинально прикрыл рот рукой. В общем помещении были все сотрудники, но они не работали и не обедали, одни сидели на столах, как студенты, и с воинственными лицами слушали речь не менне решительно настроенной девушки, низкой, с короткими черными волосами. Чтобы казаться выше и заодно придать вес своим словам она стояла прямо на столе.

— Что это? — прохрипел бледнеющий начальник.

— Полагаю, что бунт, — ответил Лигур буднично.

— Это вы его устроили? — кажется, что начальник все же разозлился, потому что его лицо начало покрываться красными пятнами. Он медленно развернулся к Хастуру и Лигуру, сверля их взглядом.

— Не лично мы, — ответил за них Лигур, который, кажется, готовил эту речь, — целый отдел недоволен вашим руководством. Другое дело, что же вы будете делать? Уволите всех нас, — услышав эти слова, Хастур почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, — или же наймете людей, которые бы нас научили пользоваться новой техникой. В рабочее время. С оплатой.

— Мерзавцы, — тихо ответил начальник после небольшой паузы, которая показалась Хастуру целой вечностью.

Он вышел из кабинета вслед за Лигуром, все еще не понимая, что произошло, но Лигур, кажется, выглядел довольным.

— Увидишь, — ответил он, когда Хастур спросил его.

Черноволосая девушка все еще воодушевляла толпу, когда начальник вышел к ним и что-то сказал. Хастур предпочел наблюдать за этим издалека, но Лигур все равно подвел его поближе, когда сотрудники радостно поздравляли друг друга с такой, казалось бы, скромной победой. Кто-то с одобрением похлопал и его по плечу, Хастур не знал, кто это, потому что даже не успел заметить его. Он озадаченно озирался по сторонам, пока не наткнулся взглядом на Лигура, улыбающегося ему.

— Почему они поздравляют меня? — спросил он.

— Потому что ты тоже часть коллектива, — ответил ему Лигур и протянул пластиковый стаканчик с кофе из автомата, — прости, ничего больше здесь нет, — смущенно пояснил он, но Хастур все равно принял горячий стаканчик.

Быть частью коллектива, хоть и бунтующего пару минут назад, было даже неожиданно приятно.

Вскоре все успокоились и вернулись к своим рабочим обязанностям. Начальник и правда пообещал нанять людей, ему было проще устроить курсы повышения квалификации, чем искать новых профессионалов в целый отдел. Хастур посмотрел на Лигура.

— Ты знал про бунт? — спросил он, отпивая свой кофе.

— Нет, но это было ожидаемо, — ответил Лигур, пожав плечами, — с таким начальником было бы странно, если бы его не было.

Хастур задумался: а ведь что-то общее между ним и остальными сотрудниками было. Они все так же не любили резких изменений, и так же переживали из-за невозможности работать, как раньше. Он улыбнулся, глядя на них, наверное, впервые за все время работы.

***

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — сказал Лигур, подойдя к нему в конце рабочего дня.

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как был бунт, и Хастур постепенно снова возвращался в свой привычный ритм жизни. Он все так же предпочитал избегать активного общения с коллегами, но уже не смотрел на них с высока, а они в свою очередь не избегали его за нелюдимость и даже здоровались в лифте.

Хастур напрягся, услышав слова Лигура. Сюрпризы по-прежнему были его больной темой, хоть он уже не относился к ним с тем же недоверием, что и раньше.

— Какой еще сюрприз? — устало спросил он.

От экрана глаза уставали быстрее, чем от мелкого шрифта машинки, но он уже даже что-то начал понимать в компьютерах, благодаря новым курсам, проводимым каждый день в рабочие часы, которые, как и просил тогда Лигур, все равно оплачивались, так что особо много он не терял.

Лигур в ответ лишь загадочно улыбнулся и встал в дверях, терпеливо, как и всегда, ожидая, когда Хастур соберется.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не люблю сюрпризы, — проворчал Хастур, когда они вышли из офиса.

— Я знаю, но тебе точно понравится, обещаю, — ответил Лигур.

Они шли по вечернему Лондону, погода была теплой и приятной, но тревожное чувство, которое испытывал Хастур при слове «сюрприз», мешало ему наслаждаться этим. Он очень надеялся, что по крайней мере все это не напрасно.

— Мы идем к тебе домой? — удивился Хастур, когда они приблизились к уже знакомой ему двери.

Лигур пропустил его вперед, предвкушенно улыбаясь. Хастур недоверчиво сощурил на него глаза, но в квартиру зашел.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил он его, когда дверь закрылась, — что я тут не видел?

Но его вопрос повис в воздухе без ответа, когда он проследил глазами за восторженным взглядом Лигура и забыл, как дышать.

На столе в комнате стоял большой аквариум, радостно переливаясь при комнатном свете, а в нем на бревне, среди листвы и в воде, сидело не менее пяти пятнистых лягушек оранжевого и зеленого цвета.

— Я помню, что ты хотел завести лягушек, — ответил Лигур на его немое удивление, — если хочешь, их даже можно поставить в кабинете, места там хватит, я замерял.

— Сюрприз удался, — только и сказал Хастур, не веря, что только что произнес это, а после с улыбкой крепко обнял Лигура, — спасибо.


End file.
